The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Kafei & Anju
by XxXxNemesisxXxX
Summary: When Link returns from batteling Twinmold, he heads to the Stock Pott Inn to find a mission he must sucseed in. The story of love could be saved...or long forgoten. Oneshot. Rated K because of lurv.


The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask: The Kafei & Anju saga

It was a beautiful morning when Link put his Ocarina away after playing the song of time. "I can't believe the moon almost fell after I battled those worms…thank goodness for this Ocarina…" Link muttered to himself as he trudged down the path of South Clock Town. The Moon was still high in the sky, but its face was still just as scary as last time. "Okay, no mess-ups this time!" And Link ran toward West Clock Town. On the way there, he spotted a blue-haired young boy with a Fox Mask walking to the mailbox. Link jumped behind a wall and watched him. "What is he doing…?" He asked as the boy headed toward West Clock Town. "Uh-oh…" But Link jumped behind a bush just before the boy ran by. "Ok then…" and he went to The Stock Pot Inn. Once there, he saw Anju, and asked her about the kid he saw. "Oh my gosh! You saw Kafei?" Anju said, seeming either exited or scared. "Well, I guess you do know him." "Could you please meet me in the kitchen at 11:30? It would be great!" And she turned back around. "Ok then…well, I think I have reservations…" Link said, seeing if he could get some time in a room.

"Oh, yes. Mr. Link, is it? Your room is the knife chamber. Right upstairs and to your left." Anju said, handing Link a key. _Sounds cozy…_ Link thought to himself as he went up the stairs. As he entered, he saw there was a bed, some ripped wallpaper walls, and a treasure chest. Not what you would call a five-star room. Link lay down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. He then later woke with a start and looked at a clock on the wall. "11:29! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" and he bounced out of the room and sprinted down the hallway. Once he made it to the kitchen, he saw Anju waiting. 11:31, the clock said. He was fashionably late. "I received a letter in the mail yesterday from Kafei. I know it was from him. I wrote back to him and I wanted to know if you could put this in the mailbox and wait. I…I'm just scared. Please tell me what he looks like." Anju handed Link a letter in a red-and-gold envelope and Link put it in his pocket. "I will." And Link ran out of the hotel. He went to the nearest Postbox and inserted the letter, hid behind a bush, and waited. He sat there for what seemed like an hour, but was actually a very long time. 15 hours he waited. But while that time passed, he heard his watch make a rooster sound. He looked at it and saw it was the second day, and the weather was rainy. As expected, a drop of water hit his head. Then another. Then he was starting to get soaked. He crawled into a small nook in the wall and hid there. Every now and then a Moon's tear would fall into the hole. Link would put them in his pocket and wait for Kafei.

When Kafei finally came, he saw him pick up the letter and open it. Link glanced at where Kafei had come from, and saw a door. The door that was always locked. He felt like a stalker, but he went into the house anyway. He went up two rows of stairs but then finally found the back. As he looked around, he was startled to find Kafei looking at him. "Green Hat…Green Clothes…Anju mentioned you in her letter. Well, if Anju trusted you, I shall trust you, too." Kafei took off the Fox masked and said, "I am Kafei." Tatl finally spoke up and said, "You're not Kafei. The Kafei we're looking for is an adult. You're just a kid." Tatl said, looking suspicious. "An imp wearing a mask turned me into this. But that isn't why I'm hiding. When I was going to the Great Fairy to turn me back to normal, some prancing guy stole my Wedding Mask from me! Before my wedding ceremony, I was quite happy. But now everything is horrible. But please, give this Memory Pendant to Anju." Kafei handed Link a pendant that was blue and orange. "Okay…" Link said, and he was off.

Link quickly ran back to the Stock Pot Inn and gave Anju the pendant. "Why, this is from Kafei! Thank you, Link; I know he will come now." And Link nodded, and then went out the door. Link remembered something Kafei had said while he left; _Sakon's Hideout HAS to be in Ikana Canyon…_Link played the Song of Soaring on his Ocarina and then flew to Ikana Canyon. He spotted Kafei behind a rock, and then he heard the Earth tremble. _Looks like it's the final day again…_Link thought as he stumbled behind the rock. "Okay, this is it. Sakon should be coming any second now. Only he can open this door." And Kafei put his head on top of the rough rock. He stared at the man skipping to the door, a mask in his hands. The mask was Kafei's Mask. Sakon pranced into his hideout, dumbly leaving the grand rock door open. Kafei and Link scooted inside, and Kafei spotted his mask.

"The Sun's Mask!" Kafei yelled, and he stumbled over to the mask, not noticing a switch until he tripped over it and fell face-first onto it. An alarm sounded, and the Mask started rolling down a conveyor belt. "OH, NOW I'VE DONE IT!" And he ran into the next room. "W-wait for us!" Link said, and he jogged into the other room. There he saw a Deku Baba, baring its slimy fangs. Link didn't have time for this. He quickly drew his gilded sword and slashed the plant's stem. It fell over and died, opening a door on Kafei's side. Kafei ran into the next room and stepped on a yellow switch, slowing it down. He ran over to the blue switch and pressed it, opening Link's Door. This time two Deku Babas waited on the other side. He slashed one while the other attacked him. He back-handed the other one, cutting its roots. Kafei repeated the last step, so did Link, until they finally made it to the end. The mask fell down the hole. "NO!" Kafei yelled, and he threw himself over the glass and grabbed the Sun's Mask.

The rugged glass cut his shirt, but he had the mask. He turned around and put it in his pocket. "Now…to Anju!" he said, and he ran out of the room. _How the heck is he gonna make it back in time? _Link wondered to himself, but then he said, "Kafei! There's a quicker way!" Kafei stuck his head back through the door. "There is?" "Yes! Just grab my hand and we'll be back at Clock Town." "SWEET!" Kafei said, and he grabbed Links hand. Together, they flew off to Clock town. As they flew, Kafei looked up. "Is the Moon really gonna fall?" he asked Link. "Oh yeah, I tell you, it's DEFINETALLY gonna hit." Link said, picking up the pace as the Earth rumbled. "If so, aren't you gonna flee?" He asked, looking at Link. "No, I'm going to stop it." And then they finally reached clock town. "My dear Anju is waiting. I must go. Good luck stopping the Moon." Kafei said, putting out a hand. "Good luck with Anju." He said, putting out his hand, too. The Twinmold's Remains in his book bag stabbed his bag, as if reminding him he had a world to save. But instead, with only 5 minutes left on the clock, he followed Kafei to Anju.

Once in Anju's room, Anju had her head in her hands. When she looked up, she gasped. She stared at Kafei, and they did the same for a while. Then finally, they hugged each other. While hugging, Anju said "Welcome home…" and they continued to hug. They were finally together again. They were finally together. Kafei looked up. "Please evacuate. I want you to live. We will greet the morning…together…" and they continued to hug. "No…I won't let you two end like this. Expect a morning. Expect nothing more than love and the morning. And Link turned around and raced off toward the Clock Tower. As he rode, he though to himself _I'm gonna make a morning for you to greet..._

**The End…for now…**


End file.
